Angel's Power
by DrEaMiNgOfLoVe4VeRaLwAyZ
Summary: What happens a girl has power's in the covenant? Watch and see. This story is Reid/OC Tyler/OC Pogue/OC and Caleb/Sarah. Rated T for Language. Currently on Hiatus!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own Miranda, the 4 Marie's but not the covenant or its main characters.

Summary: What happens a girl has power's in the covenant? Watch and see. Update will be every 15 reviews. It give me more time to write more lengths in the chapters. BTW this story is Reid/OC Tyler/OC Pogue/OC and Caleb/Sarah. Character's show up in shocking ways.

In every family the power is passed on from father to eldest son. They all receive their powers at their thirteenth birthday and when they ascend at 18 the power becomes their life. These are the families that form The Covenant. Six families, five whom held the power as it was meant to, all that changed when Miranda Belladonna was born.

The first girl in the Covenant to wield the power in over a century. After her 21st birthday her problems with the power became known to the covenant. The Covenant went to seek the elders for help so they could explain what was happening all they said was….

_From the Silence formed_

_Six sons shall be no more_

_One power hungry traitor_

_One Angel to each generation_

_One Leader to its right_

_One Headstrong to the night_

_One Reckless into the life_

_One is kindness in light._

_Four will ascend _

_One will battle with the fifth_

_One will arrive to seek from within_

_With a journey known_

_Love will be shown_

_The only battle they face_

_Will be one to save the race_

_In the year 2006_

_The battle will be known_

_In 2007_

_The journey shall be formed_

_Love is the key to the mystery_

A Prophecy is what the elders gave them. 9 years later Miranda was killed leaving behind 4 daughters Marie Alegria, Marie Bella, Marie Clarity and Marie Isabella. While growing up, they all played with the sons. Marie Bella fell in love with Thomas Simms and was married to him; Marie Alegria also married Walter Garwin; Marie Clarity also fell in love and married Alexis Parry. Marie Isabella feeling lost left Ipswich to the west where there she found love and formed her family.

AN: Hey guys let me know what you think of this story so far. Chapter 2 is up now!


	2. Inheritance

_Disclaimer: I own Miranda, the 4 Marie's but not the covenant or its main characters._

_Summary: What happens a girl has power's in the covenant? Watch and see. Update will be every 15 reviews. It give me more time to write more lengths in the chapters. BTW this story is Reid/OC Tyler/OC Pogue/OC and Caleb/Sarah. Character's show up in shocking ways._

_September 29__th__ 2006 (1 Week ago) _

"_Mom? Are you in here?" Said 17 year old Isabella. "Mom? Where are you at?" Isabella said looking for her mother. She was walking down the corridor to her mothers' room. "Mom?" she croaked. She was becoming scared; her mother always answered her call when she came home from school._

_Finally reaching the room she turns the knob opening the door. The sight she came upon was traumatizing. There lying on the bed was her mother dead. Sheets were soaked red with blood, she looked as if she'd been stabbed, raped and cut up._

_She ran to the phone and called the number she knew since childhood. "Andrews" said the voice. "Uncle Nathan, I need your help." Cried Isabella._

_~ 1 Week Later ~ (Isabella's POV)_

_A week ago my entire life changed, forever. My mother was brutally raped and murdered in our house. Police were still looking for the murderer. While I was sobbing trying to stay by my mother' side, Uncle Nathan was trying to take me away form the scene. _

_As I am leaving my mothers burial, I see my mothers' attorney and his wife. "Isabella, I am terribly sorry for your loss. I need you to stop by my office first thing tomorrow morning." He said. _

"_Alright, I'll be there." I said heading towards the direction of the hotel I have been staying at. I didn't want to stay at my house where every corner reminded me of my mother._

_Finally arriving at my destination, I hand my keys to the valet and let them park my car. I head towards the service desk and ask if there are any messages or mail left for me. The clerk handed me a box. I thank her and move towards the elevator, to go to my suite. _

~ 5 Days Later ~

"I, Ana Maria Graciela Valiant, leave my entire fortune of $200 billion dollars to my daughter Isabella Angelica Valiant. All of the houses in Europe, Asia, and North America as well as our family company will be hers. On the condition that she lives in our family manor in Ipswich, Massachusetts. Her guardian will be Evelyn Danvers one of my oldest and dearest of friends since birth. She will be the one to manage the fortune I left behind on the condition that she sees to your warfare while Isabella lives there. Bermuda, Mercy, Skylar will also be left to my daughter so she can drive or fly to wherever she desires. The Crew and Captain of the Jet will have their normal salary of $2500 a bi-weekly when flight is scheduled if not they will receive $900 bi-weekly for non flights. The Maintenance crew of Skylar will be paid $1500 a week to maintain proper care. Isabella will have an allowance of $200,000 a month until her 21st birthday. Should she attend my Alma Mater while she lives in Ipswich her allowance will be $300,000 a month for schooling and housing. I leave the keys to the safety deposit box in Ipswich to our attorney, Nathan that at the time of my death he will give the key with the triquetra to Isabella as well as the key with the cross. The boxes will be opened in the presence of Evelyn's son, which is my only condition. I also leave our collection or SUV's and sports cars to be in the hanger where they will be under the care of Francis. An allowance of $2000 a week will be left to Francis while he takes care of our cars. To my brother-in-law, Nathan, I leave you the loft in New York, condo in Miami, and penthouse in Aspen as well as $500,000 for your children's education. That is all, thank you very much." I heard my mother say in her video will which means it is also on paper and this was done 4 month before she died.

As I am sitting here all I can think about is Ipswich. Why am I being sent there? If I have to stay over there I am going to go to Spencer where my mom went. As I finish signing all the documents I receive 4 sets of keys and told that all of my belongings have been packed and sent to Ipswich under discretion. I was also told that the jet is ready to leave in about 2 hours and that my cars were sent 4 days ago. I was informed that my guardian's son and his friends will be waiting on the airstrip for when I arrive.

"Thank you, Uncle Nathan." I said hugging him. "There is nothing to thank, Bella. Just remember I am a call away ok sweetheart. Now let's get you to the strip." He responded hugging me.

"I am going to start a new school, new life where people don't know me. You know what that means right, Uncle Nathan?" I said cheekily. "I know exactly what you mean, Ipswich won't know what's coming to them" He said laughing.

"Ipswich, get ready, because I am going to rock your world!" I said smirking.


	3. Arrival

Meanwhile in Ipswich

"Hey man, what's this I hear about you picking up someone in the air strip this morning?" said Reid. "Yeah curious minds want to know about this person, man." Tyler said. "Come on, man. Is it a dude or a chick?" Pogue said. The man in question was currently sitting in their table at the local dinner where they always go to eat their morning fix.

Slightly getting frustrated with his friends questions he answered, "Guys, I have no clue. My mother wanted me to pick him/her up from the air strip. She never told me if it was a guy or girl, just told me that the mother of the person was her best friend while in Spencer. She also mentioned taking the person shopping for new school clothes, since he/she would be attending our school."

"Caleb, you've gotta have a clue on who this person has to be right?" Pogue asked seriously. "To be honest with you Pogue I don't. My mother never gave the incentive on the gender of this person. Why don't you guys come along we could take Tyler's car along?" Caleb responded.

"Sure man I'm in! Gotta see if it a chick or dude, hope it's a chick though. If you get what I mean?" Reid said wriggling his eyebrows in a suggested way. "Dude, do you even think that's going to work this time?" Tyler told his best friend while shaking his head. "I mean it could probably be a guy and it might backfire on you. What do you think, Caleb?" said Pogue. "I think that you guys are crazy. Look guys, it's almost time to go to the airstrip why don't we find out then." Caleb responded

Inside Skylar (Isabella's POV)

I love flying! I always loved flying ever since I was a little girl. I enjoyed having the peace and tranquility of being so close to the clouds. When my mom bought Skylar for us so we can "travel in style", I was jumping for joy.

I was currently eating my breakfast in Skylar when my best friend and segregated sister sat next to me. "So Isabella, Are you excited about starting a new school?" Camille asked. "Cam, you know I am. I've already told you 10 times since we left. Anywayz, Are you excited as well?" I asked knowing that she was attending the same school as I.

"Yea! I mean, I'm totally hyped about working for you, attending school with you, and hopefully having the same dorm with you." Camille said bouncing in her seat. "Hey Cam, don't you sometimes miss your parents?" I asked quietly. "Of course I do! I have lived with my parent's death since I turn 15. I also know that it's never easy to wake-up in the morning and find out they're not going to be there anymore but that's life. Like the saying goes 'when life gives you lemons make lemonade'." Camille said trying to cheer me up.

"You're totally right! I'm going to make best with what I have and live my life the way mom wanted me to live it." I said totally upbeat now. "Anywayz Camille, are you going to join me for shopping then unpack or are you going to finish around here and meet me then at school?" I asked wanting to know if she was going to join me.

"Let's see… shopping with best friend or work? Hmm that's a tough one, I mean. If my employer would say that I could have the day off after we arrive then maybe." Camille said. "You will have the day off, of course. Now did you bring a change of clothes with you or do you need some, Cam?" I asked knowing that she always brought a duffle bag with 4 sets of clothes to try on.

"You know I always have a change of clothes girl!" Camille said. "I never fly without it. By the way, do you think I should go change now or later?" said Cam. "I think you should go change now, we will be arriving in about 30 minutes." I said while folding my throw and putting away my pillow. Heading toward the bathroom I noticed that my clothes were wrinkling so I decided to take a shower and change clothes in the dressing area of Skylar.

I decided to wear my specialty (see pic in profile she's wearing a black long-sleeved shirt w/ shorts). I finally sit down and look out the window and I see that Skylar is just about to land. Uncle Nathan told me that Evelyn's son would be picking me up when I arrive and that he would take me shopping for clothes and uniforms.

"Hey you ready, Cam?" I asked heading towards Camille. "Wow! You look nice girl! So how do I look?" Camille asked. "Fabulous! I think that outfit would be killer for any guy alive." I told her exaggerating a bit. "You Liar!" Camille replied smirking. "I know, but you love me anywayz." I replied smiling. "Of course, I do. I have to love you because no one will put up with your pranks." Camille replied smiling. "Shut up!" I said.

AN: I decided to finish Chapter 3 before heading towards chapter 4 and hopefully Chapter 5 which will probably be done and posted by next week. If anyone has any ideas to help me along the story e-mail me. Ok! Later Dayz!


	4. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I own Miranda, the 4 Marie's but not the covenant or its main characters.

Summary: What happens a girl has power's in the covenant? Watch and see. Update will be every 15 reviews. It give me more time to write more lengths in the chapters. BTW this story is Reid/OC Tyler/OC Pogue/OC and Caleb/Sarah. Character's show up in shocking ways.

First Impressions 

Caleb's POV

We arrived at the airstrip to find nothing. The jet didn't arrive yet, so we were pretty much early. We start getting out of the car when Pogue notices the jet arriving. "Hey guys look over there." He said grabbing the attention of the rest of us."

"Dude that that got to be the most awesome jet I have ever seen!" Reid said excitedly to Tyler. "Dude that is the only jet you've seen." Tyler replied.

We saw the jet arrive and land around Tyler's hummer. We saw people gathering around to set the stairs. Some of them even had drinks on a tray. They were all standing in a line like the person was royalty.

Reid's POV

"Dude, this person might be snobbish! These people are gathered around like if a royal person had just arrived." I said turning around to mention it to Caleb.

Just as I said those words I turned around to notice a Fiery Angel with the look of pure anger and I noticed that it wasn't directed to the servants or the other guys. I noticed that the look was just for me.

'Oh Shit! Reid you've now gone and fucked it up.' I thought looking into her greenish eyes that looked like emeralds.

Meanwhile in Skylar

Isabella's POV

"Um, Izzy? Did you send for the cavalry?" Camille said looking out the window. "No I didn't, but I think I know who did. Apparently he wanted me to laugh or at least smile, but this ain't funny." I said showing my frustration on my face.

"Look girl I am going to go and prepare our dorm and grab our schedule up ahead. Go do your thing and grab my uniform while you are at it. Besides if what I am seeing is correct than you'll thank me later on." Camille said winking at me and walking out of the plane.

I followed her and I noticed that she was right. I walked towards the boys prepared to greet them when I heard "Dude, this person might be snobbish! These people are gathered around like if a royal person had just arrived."

'How dare him! This was not my idea of a funny joke and I am so not snobbish!' I thought narrowing my eyes at him.

AN: I know this chapter is short but I am having difficulties coming up with new ideas. If anyone has any ideas please let me know. I REALLY NEED HELP!! ttfn


	5. Book of Secrets

Disclaimer: I own Miranda, the 4 Marie's but not the covenant or its main characters.

Summary: What happens a girl has power's in the covenant? Watch and see. Update will be every 15 reviews. It give me more time to write more lengths in the chapters. BTW this story is Reid/OC Tyler/OC Pogue/OC and Caleb/Sarah. Character's show up in shocking ways.

Book of Secrets

(Previously)

_I walked towards the boys prepared to greet them when I heard "Dude, this person might be snobbish! These people are gathered around like if a royal person had just arrived." _

'_How dare him! This was not my idea of a funny joke and I am so not snobbish!' I thought narrowing my eyes at him. _

Isabella's POV

"Just for your information Blondie, I did not want the cavalry to show up apparently it is my Uncle's way of being funny. He knows I hate displays of power and wealth. So I am not nor have I ever been snobbish! Besides who are you to make assumptions on who I am? It is not nice nor a good impression on the person that you were going to meet. Be lucky that Camille left or she would have kicked your ass from here to Timbuktu!" I yelled at Blondie narrowing my eyes on him.

"Look-" He started saying before being interrupted.

"Reid chill! Stop talking you are only going to make in worse. Hi I am Caleb, I am sorry about what Reid might say or do in advance. He is just a jackass by nature. My mother told me pick someone up from the airstrip this morning, I suppose that you are the person am I right?" He said.

"Oh! You are Mrs. Danvers's son. Don't worry back in New York I used to put up with such nonsense from guys over there." I said responding calming down.

"Well, I hope that you taught them something over there, but let me assure you that not all of the guys in Spenser act like Reid here. Only one other person acts like Reid, but he is worse than him. Just watch out for a guy named Aaron Abbott, if you do then you'll be safe. I'm sorry for rambling my name is Tyler Simms, the biker-looking dude is Pogue Parry and Mr. I-Should-Just-Shut-My-Mouth-Before-I-Get-My-Ass-Kicked over there is Reid Garwin." He said.

"Thanks for the info, Tyler. You are really sweet. Caleb, I have a question to ask you?" I said turn to Caleb.

"Sure Isabella" he responded looking confused.

"In my mother's will she said that I would have to go to a safety deposit box, where I would have to open the box in your presence. Can we go there before we go shopping for school clothes?" I asked Caleb seriously.

"Sure no problem. We'll go to Ipswich Royalty Bank, which is probably where your mother's safety deposit box is located at." Caleb said seriously.

"Thank you, Caleb" I said smiling.

"Well let's get going if we would have to shop later." Pogue said smiling at me.

"Yeah let's go, the sooner we finish this the sooner I can get back to bed." Reid said agitated.

We got my entire luggage in the car and drove to the bank. It was silent the whole way there it was like they were hiding something but I couldn't tell what.

Inside Ipswich Royalty Bank

We arrived to the bank and walked directly to the teller.

"Excuse me, miss. Can you please tell me where I should go in order to open my safety deposit box?" I asked nicely to the woman working behind the teller.

She looked behind me and gave me a very disgusted look. "Why don't you wait over there with your 'friends' and someone will probably be able to attend to you?" She said in a sweet but poisoned tone.

"Look Lady, I am not here to play your games nor am I here to put up with your attitude. I am just here to open safety deposit box numbered 1666 and 1667, got it!" I yelled at the woman. Then I noticed that the entire bank personnel's faces paled. It looked like the woman in front of me didn't seem to notice everyone's faces.

"Look I don't know who you are, but you have no right to yell at me!" She yelled at me.

"My name is Isabella Angelica Valiant and I demand to see your manager." I yelled back with much force. The guys were shocked to see how fast I could lose my temper. Then I noticed that her face grew very pale at the mention of my name and so did everyone else's.

"Miss. Valiant it is so good to see you again. How are you doing today?" Christopher, the bank manager said trying to calm me down.

"Chris! How are you? I am great for the meantime, these are my friends Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and Reid." I said smiling and hugging Chris.

"How do you do gentlemen? What can I help you with Miss Valiant?" He said while the guys nodded then turned his attention back to me.

"It is Isabella to you Chris and I came here in order to open my safety deposit boxes here." I said smiling at him.

"Okay Isabella, you and the gentlemen follow me to where your boxes are at." He said leading me towards another building, through a locked door, and towards a large door with a key hole in the middle with the cross on top. "I shall leave you here for your privacy." He said turning to leave.

"Okay let's see what my mom wanted to show us." I said building up the courage to open the door.

As soon as I turned the key and opened the door, I saw a room with 3 piles of gold bricks and 5 suitcases with a piece of paper saying (500,000) in US. Currency, it had paintings, furniture, antique cars, antique jewelry boxes probably filled with jewelry, and beyond there I saw a door with a triquetra on top of the key hole.

"Whoa!" we all said.

"I guess this is where we're supposed to go." I said making my way towards to door. I heard the guys following me. I took out the key and opened the door. I opened the door and in the center of the room I found a large book stand with an equally large book on top of it. I walked towards the book, it looked like about a few hundred years old. I look towards the boys and notice that their eyes were wide with shock. On top of the book it said "Il Libro Segreto Delle Streghe Della Belladonna"


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer: I own Miranda, the 4 Marie's but not the covenant or its main characters.

Summary: What happens a girl has power's in the covenant? Watch and see. Update will be every 15 reviews. It give me more time to write more lengths in the chapters. BTW this story is Reid/OC Tyler/OC Pogue/OC and Caleb/Sarah. Character's show up in shocking ways.

Secrets 

(Previously)

"_I guess this is where we're supposed to go." I said making my way towards to door. I heard the guys following me. I took out the key and opened the door. I opened the door and in the center of the room I found a large book stand with an equally large book on top of it. I walked towards the book, it looked like about a few hundred years old. I look towards the boys and notice that their eyes were wide with shock. On top of the book it said "Il Libro Segreto Delle Streghe Della Belladonna"_

The Covenant Boys

(Caleb's POV)

'Shit! If that book is what I think it is then she may be the _angelic_ that I read in the Book of Damnation. Then she is a long lost relative of ours. I think the boys are thinking the same.' I thought

(Tyler's POV)

'Holy Crap! The _angelic_ was said to receive their powers when they turned 18 and ascend at 21! I wonder what her reaction will be when she finds out. ' I thought looking at Isabella thoroughly.

(Pogue's POV)

'Damn it! I thought we were through with all this crap. Looks like we might have to show her the ropes.' I thought keeping a straight face.

(Reid's POV)

'Oh Great! Here we go again. At least this time it's someone we can trust.' I thought annoyingly.

Back to Isabella's POV

"What the Hell!" I yelled reading the book. I looked towards the boys and noticed that they were no longer shocked. They looked like they were thinking hard. 'I hope they don't fry their brains thinking like that.' I thought trying not to smile.

"Danvers, Parry, Garwin, and Simms." I read out loud. Then I looked towards them. "Are you freaking kidding me?! I can't be a _witch_ or _angelic_ like the book said! Oh Man! I thought I was going to live a normal life away from all the drama. Now this book tells me that I am this _angelic_ and would receive my powers on my 18th Birthday. That's only a week away! Crap!" I screamed slamming the book closed. I started breathing in and out in order to control my anger.

"Um Isabella, if you have any question you can ask us? We've been living with the power since our 13th year and only 2 of us already ascended except Tyler and Reid." I heard Caleb tell me softly.

I looked at him and knew that he was trying to support me. I immediately thought that Caleb would be like an older brother for me, with the way he is so caring. "Thanks Caleb, I really appreciate it. So my only question is this… Will I get to age like you all do?" I asked trying not to smile.

"No Isabella, apparently you won't age or even get addicted to the power if you use it. I also think that in your bloodstream you even have the capability to remove the curse that we have." He chuckled.

"Thanks Caleb, I think I will come to like Ipswich if I have a big brother surrounding me like you and Pogue seem to be doing." I said giving him a hug.

"Well I think we should gather the book and take it with us to the Colony House after we finish shopping." Tyler said smiling.

"Yeah I think we should, but after shopping I will have to meet Camille at our dorm and finish unpacking. So sorry but I can't, how about you guys take the book over there?" I asked looking at their faces.

"How about something better? How about Reid and I help you and your friend to finish unpacking, then when Caleb and Pogue drop the book off at the Colony House they come back to help us finish. That way we go to eat dinner at Caleb's seeing as his mother is probably expecting you?" Tyler said and looked at me smiling.

"Fine, but you keep Reid in line cause Camille will not be as nice as I. So what do you think? Do you agree or disagree?" I told Tyler then turned to Caleb and Pogue waiting for their answer.

"It's all fine with me. By the way Isabella, do you have money on you in order to purchase what we need?" Pogue said while he looked at Caleb and then turned to me.

"Actually, I have an allowance that I receive every month. I'll probably have left over at the end of the month. I mean you would too if you receive 300,000 in schooling & housing every month." I said nonchalantly at the guys.

"You receive that much! Damn!" I heard Reid say.

"Yeah I know and that is not what makes is worse. What makes the situation worse is my best friend and I have the complete fifth floor in the Valiant Building to us. Apparently my mother loved this school whole lot that she donated at time 2 million dollars for the construction of the building and only asked that the fifth floor in the building remain empty. Why are you looking at me like that?" I told them and they look excited.

"Are you kidding me?! Not only are you covenant member but you are also going to be living there! That is like a dream come true." Pogue said smiling like a little kid.

"Yeah um Thanks I think?" I said confused.

"Don't worry we'll help you with anything you will need, school doesn't start until next month. So let get going then." Caleb said smiling.

We leave the room and I turned and locked it back in place and followed the guys out while locking that door as well. As we are leaving I see Chris talking to the lady whom attended to us when we first arrived. As far as I could tell it looked like it wasn't going so well.

As we made our way out of the building my cell started to ring.

"_Maybe the moon's just a hole in the sky  
One day at a time, my world is shattering  
Maybe the answer is to never ask why  
As I watch my life unraveling  
Unraveling_"

"Hey Cam, What's up?" I said answering my phone.

"_Izzy, Can bring some groceries along the way? It looks like we have a huge kitchen here and along the way go to the fitness store to buy some exercise equipment so we can stay in shape? Also did you know that we have about __11 rooms here including ours?" I heard Camille frantically telling me._

"Yeah Cam, I kind of figured that out. Don't worry, I'll buy everything we'll need but you might need to call the cavalry and see if they can pick up the items. You might also need to call the main house here in Ipswich and see if they can send in 5 maids and 2 chefs to the dorm. So stop panicking okay." I calmly told her.

"_Ooh also Sam called, she said that if her best friends are here then she'll be with them. Apparently she is arriving in a week that way well have everything ready so we can help her move in as well." Camille said mimicking Sam's voice._

"Okay that's good we'll just have to buy more things at that time. Anyways Cam, I have to go okay?" I told her as I hung up the phone. I looked at the guys and they looked pale.

"Don't worry none of you are going to be carrying anything except the clothes, everything else will be picked up by the cavalry." I said reassuring the guys. The guys sighed relaxing. "So let's get going, the sooner we are done, the sooner we can eat." Reid said.

AN: Sorry guys been having problems with my computer, moving to a new home, and starting a new semester at school. Updating will be a little slow but I will update so don't worry. Okay Later Dayz!


	7. Moving In

Disclaimer: I own Miranda, the 4 Marie's but not the covenant or its main characters.

Summary: What happens a girl has powers in the covenant? Watch and see. Update will be every 15 reviews. It gives me more time to write more lengths in the chapters. BTW this story is Reid/OC Tyler/OC Pogue/OC and Caleb/Sarah. Character's show up in shocking ways.

(Previously)

"_Izzy, Can bring some groceries along the way? It looks like we have a huge kitchen here and along the way go to the fitness store to buy some exercise equipment so we can stay in shape? Also did you know that we have about 11 rooms here including ours?" I heard Camille frantically telling me._

"_Ooh also Sam called, she said that if her best friends are here then she'll be with them. Apparently she is arriving in a week that way we'll have everything ready so we can help her move in as well." Camille said mimicking Sam's voice._

"_Okay that's good we'll just have to buy more things at that time. Anyways Cam, I have to go okay?" I told her as I hung up the phone. I looked at the guys and they looked pale._

"_Don't worry none of you are going to be carrying anything except the clothes, everything else will be picked up by the cavalry." I said reassuring the guys. The guys sighed relaxing. "So let's get going, the sooner we are done, the sooner we can eat." Reid said._

(Isabella's POV)

"Thank you, sir. Everything else will be picked up in about 50 minutes by my staff. They will let you know that Ms. Valiant sent them, okay? Have a nice day." I said walking out of the store with 5 bags in my hand. That was the 3rd store the boys and I have gone through.

"That was refreshing, don't you think so too boys?" I said eyeing them carefully knowing that only one person in the group is being punished due to his _big_ mouth. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler looked at me and nodded trying to hold their laughter. They knew now that I had ways of punishing them without lifting a finger.

"How the _**hell**_ was that refreshing, Isabella? You have them only carrying _2 light bags_ each while I have to carry _10 heavy bags_?" Reid said snaring in my direction.

"Well if you hadn't have said and I quote '_I don't know about you boys, but I could carry 20 bags without even using or breaking a sweat_' then you wouldn't be in this situation now would you?" I said maintaining a slight smirk in my face.

"She is right, Reid. I've tried telling you that one day your cockiness and inflated ego would be your undoing, but did you listen? I don't think so!" Tyler said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Baby Boy!" Reid snarled.

"Chill! Anyways let's head towards the dorms already! Caleb, I'll see you and Pogue in a short while. Make sure nothing happens to that book, okay?" I said heading back toward the car.

"Sure no problem, Isabella." Caleb responded turning towards the car and getting in the driver seat.

It didn't take long getting to the dorms. Let me tell you this place looks bigger than my old high school. "Whoa! My mom wasn't kidding when she said this place was bigger than my old high school." I said taking in my surroundings.

"**Izzy**!!!" _If I am guessing correctly that is Camille, I wonder what'll happen if instead of jumping to hug me she hugs Mr. I-hate-being-called-Baby-Boy. Let the games begin! _I thought happily while side-stepping before she would have collided with me.

"Oomph!"

"Oh god, I am so sorry." Camille stammered and blushed.

"No Problem, I think the one at fault here is Isabella and her incredible dodging technique." Tyler said blushing 10 seconds before finally getting himself together.

"I think you might be right, um…" Camille said trying to stand up off the boy who was currently on the floor under her.

"Tyler Simms and it's a pleasure to meet you..." he said standing and holding his hand out.

"Camille and the pleasure is all mine." She said taking his hand and shaking it in greeting.

"Oh okay, now that Baby Boy here met or should I say fell for your friend here, could we get a move on with the unpacking that needs to be done?" Reid said obviously tired of their constant flirting.

"Thank you Reid, but I could have said it better myself, there was no need for your impatience or your rudeness. If you don't like it, I suggest that you go home and stay there since the only help I need from you is that you will shut your mouth while we unpack, if you don't, I think you should leave." I said narrowing my eyes towards him.

"I was just saying no need to get bitchy!" Reid said defensively holding his hands up in silent surrender.

With that comment, I wanted to kill him. I saw red literally. I was about to attack him when Camille walked towards him and gave him a punch in the face. I then walked towards him and kicked him in between his legs. Tyler went toward him while I stood next to Camille and watched him gather himself.

"SAY THE WORDS '**BITCH, BITCHY, WHORE, SLUT, OR ANYTHING OUTSIDE MY/HER NAME AND CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD AND FORGOTTEN BEFORE SUNRISE THE NEXT DAY!!"** Camille and I yelled at Reid, whom now looked like he would've rather gone with Caleb & Pogue. Even Tyler stared at the both of us with an awry glance.

"Okay Jeez Sorry!" Reid said backing away from the 2 girls. Then he picked up a box that was labeled 'LIBRARY' and went towards the room which and a paper indicating which room it was.

"Sorry about that, I'll try to buy a muzzle for Reid so that when he opens his mouth none of his words will make sense." Tyler said staring at the floor.

"Don't worry about that, Tyler. Next time he even tries I wouldn't be so lenient on him. I just hope that it doesn't happen when Sam arrives." Camille said lifting his chin and giving him a hug.

"Who is Sam?" Tyler asked curiously. "Sam is our best friend besides each other, only she is more verbally abusive when needed, and more stylish than the both of us combined in our good days." Camille said to Tyler while taking her 'CAM' box to what is suppose to be her room.

I watched as Tyler took a larger 'CAM' box and followed her to the room to help her. I quickly shrugged and grabbed a box that was under my name and headed to what was supposed to be my room.

AN: Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I want but rest assured that I have a new method into writing this story and that is to write it down on a notebook before typing it. I am currently writing Ch 8 so just bare with me while you can. Thanks for all the reviews I've had and all the users who read my story. Thanks!


End file.
